


Inmate 7616 - You Have a Visitor

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, M4F, Questions, Rough Sex, Serial Killer, audio script, gonewildaudible, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Inmate 7616 - You Have a Visitor

[script offer] [M4F] Inmate 7616 - You Have a Visitor [Serial Killer] [Mdom] [Finger Fucking] [Rough Sex] [Questions, Questions]

Notes: Any accent can work well but enunciate your words, especially the emphasized ones. If you feel yourself getting too emotional, grow cold. Reduce the use of contractions. If you feel hungry have some fava beans and a nice chianti. 

Please feel free to flip, adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

No, thank you orderly, I am quite sure we do not require a chaperone.

I knew it would be you. There really wasn't any doubt.

No, it will be no trouble for me, but what about you? People will start to talk.

Questions, questions. I don't know if I'm going to answer them today. Not even in the interest of "forensic psychology".

No. Especially not when they are lies.

But they are. You ask me about dates and times. About motivations. About victimology. About my mother. And you correlate and collate and write your papers and the idiots on your committees nod and make approving noises. Really, I don't miss academia at all. But I digress.

Your questions are all lies. No, they weren't always lies. Granted they were driven by dry scientific curiosity rather than genuine interest, but they were asked with good intentions. 

Deny it if you want, but we won't be going any farther today unless you admit the truth.

Are you going to make me say it? 

Very well. You conspicuously have never asked me the last question. The one all the other doctors and detectives asked. The one I never answer. Why was there never any sign of a struggle? Why was there never evidence of bindings? Why did every toxicology screening come back negative? Three questions, but really one: How did I keep my victims compliant to my, uh, *activities*?

Ah. So you admit it. But I wonder. Are you really telling yourself the truth?

Come now. We're adults. You are an intelligent woman. Bold. Strong. If I'm honest, quite my type. Perhaps not reflective enough though. You know more about me than anyone else. So I think you know how I did it. You don't need an answer.

No. Not to that question, but the one your body is asking. 

You have no idea what I am talking about? Really?

Your lips are slightly parted and your respiration rate is quickened. You have a noticeable flush high on your cheeks. You've crossed and uncrossed your legs a distinctly unladylike number of times. Your pen somehow finds its way to your mouth quite a bit today. And, if one is particularly perceptive, as I am, there is a noticeable, ah, *scent* in the air. Of readiness.

Deny it if you wish, but I will tell you this. If you gesture to the the orderlies politely they will turn off the cameras and open the cell door. We have an, ah, *arrangement*. And then I will answer your actual question. I assure you that you will be very satisfied with my response.

Guarantee your safety? Can anyone really be called safe in this world? No. No I don't think so. As the man says, you place your bet and you take your chances.

[pause for maybe 5 secs]

[sound of door opening]

Good girl. Please, make yourself welcome in my parlor. Oh, and be a dear and remove your clothes.

[laughs] You hesitate. You stand in violation of all academic principles, unprotected in a cell with a man convicted of murdering over thirty women. And you are concerned with the vulnerability of nudity?

[clothes are removed]

Good. Now that I can see what I am working with, I am most impressed. You wear bland clothes to conceal your beauty. This is understandable, given your line of work. 

I'm going to caress your cheek now. React as you wish. 

A moan. Already. Fascinating. I'm going to stand very close to you now, touch your cunt and put my finger inside of you. I will not be gentle.

Very nice. I can feel how ready you are. Clitoris engorged, extremely wet. And you shake your head? Could it be you are still in denial despite your situation and obvious arousal?

Fuck my finger. Grind against my hand. This is not a request.

[wet noises start]

Although you may be distracted, imagine for a moment that you are *extremely* perceptive. Imagine that you are capable of reading the psychology of people from their bearing, their clothes, their patterns of speech, even their breathing. Imagine if, after a few minutes, you could have a grasp of their greatest fears and their deepest, most concealed desires. What could you make that person do if you demonstrated how you could fulfill those desires.

For example, imagine if you were a research student. You are driven by ambition but confused by uncomfortable thoughts. You want nothing more than to be taken by this dangerous psychopath. Cold, alone, exposed. And used. Nothing could possibly bring you more pleasure.

[wet noises stop]

I'm going to push you up against the bars now. They're quite cold, have sharp edges, and will bruise your soft skin. I will not be gentle.

[rattling bars or just a thump noise]

Tell me, is this how you imagined it? Perhaps you thought it would be the concrete wall instead. But the bars are better aren't they? Harsher, somehow. A reminder of your, ah, *situation*.

[unzipping noise]

You've raised one of your legs for me. And you're practically panting. Good girl. I'm going to thrust my cock into you. I will not be gentle. In fact, I will be bruising.

[sex noises start here]

[from this point forward intersperse your own "male sexytime verbalizations", whether moans, grunts or growls. I've included some suggested spots with [grunt] but please ignore/move/replace as you feel comfortable. The important thing is that the listener knows that they are getting fucked. Hard and ruthlessly.]

For you, pain and pleasure blur [grunt] as does humiliation and [grunt] affection. [harder grunt]. I could make some guesses as to your history [grunt], but really [grunt], what matters is the here and now, isn't it? [grunt] The satisfaction of having a man fuck you roughly against prison bars. [grunt] A particularly infamous [grunt] and vicious one, at that. Tell me what you want now. [grunt] We've moved beyond illusions. [grunt] (the next line should be the only exclamation or shout) Tell me! [grunt]

Good girl. I'm very proud of you. [grunt] I mean that. Very few people move [grunt] beyond the lies they tell themselves and reach the depths of their own id. [grunt] Now, just as you have requested, as you have fantasized, I'm going to choke you while I finish [grunt], leaving my seed inside you.

[improv to orgasm]

(breathing heavily) Guards! I think we're done here. My visitor will be leaving once she's dressed herself. 

Always good to see you. I look forward to the next time. I sense you have many more...*questions*. [laughter]


End file.
